vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Coven
Um Coven é um nome usado para descrever uma reunião de bruxas ou híbridos de bruxa, ou ambos. Um coven é geralmente um grupo de doze ou mais bruxas que ocasionalmente se reúnem para praticar magia, celebrar feriados sagrados e discutir tópicos sobre feitiçaria. Como mostrado em várias ocasiões, os covens parecem ter sempre um líder e seguidores. Em Nova Orleans , existem pelo menos nove covens, todos com regras detalhadas de conduta e uma estrutura complexa. Todos os membros de cada um dos nove covens de Nova Orleans seguem um líder conhecido como o Regente . Juntos, os nove covens são uma comunidade coletiva que tem idosos que os guiam, e cada coven individualmente tem sua própria estrutura e diferentes tipos de magia que eles praticam (como magia de sacrifício, necromancia, etc.) também. No entanto, todos parecem compartilhar sua forma comum de feitiçaria, Magia Ancestral , que eles praticam, aproveitando o poder mágico dos Antepassados . Para ganhar o título de um Ancião, uma bruxa deve ter o poder que lhes é atribuído por outro Ancião, ou, no caso em que não há Anciãos para transmitir o poder, a bruxa em questão deve poder consagrar os restos mortais de uma bruxa poderosa; Esta falha de segurança foi demonstrada pela bruxa Sophie Deveraux, que se tornou um Ancião do Coven do Quartel Francês depois de consagrar os restos de Esther Mikaelson. Em Toda a Série The Vampire Diaries |-|Quarta Temporada= Em Graduation, Bonnie Bennett,com a intenção de completar o Triângulo da Expressão para o Imortal Silas, pediu ajuda à sua mãe, Abby Bennett Wilson, em contato com doze bruxas para "limpá-la" da magia da expressão. Aja, uma ex-amiga de Abby, se encontrou com Bonnie no lugar que pediu, junto com as outras onze bruxas em seu coven. Quando Bonnie pareceu apreensiva, Aja assegurou-lhe que ela e seu esposo tinham experiência em lidar com bruxas consumidas pela expressão. Quando os membros do coven estão todos ligados Aja para dar-lhe a força adicional que precisava para dominar Bonnie para tirar sua magia de expressão, Caroline Forbes, que se recusou a ficar de pé e vê-los matar sua melhor amiga, matou Aja apunhalando-a, o que, por sua vez, matou todas as bruxas que estavam ligadas a ela. Aja, juntamente com o seu coven, voltou ao mundo dos vivos para se vingar de Caroline e de seus amigos por serem cúmplices de seus assassinatos. Como O Véu entre O Outro Lado e o mundo vivo foi temporariamente abaixado pelo feitiço de Bonnie, Aja e seu coven conseguiram usar seu poder para induzir dor em Caroline Caroline, Stefan Salvatore, e Elena Gilbert na Cerimônia de Graduação. No entanto, Niklaus apareceu e matou Aja, decapitando-a com um boné de graduação, efetivamente assustando o resto das bruxas e impedindo-as de causar outros danos. |-|Quinta Temporada= Em I Know What You Did Last Summer, um grupo de bruxas amaldiçoadas chamados Os Viajantes foi apresentado. Por causa de sua predileção por realizar sua magia em grupos como resultado da antiga maldição colocada em seu povo dois mil anos antes, os Viajantes poderiam ser considerados um coven muito grande. |-|Sexta Temporada= Em Yellow Ledbetter, o Gemini Coven é introduzido na série. Mais tarde, explicou-se que o coven era extremamente antigo, já que se acreditava ter sido o grupo de bruxas que amaldiçoaram os viajantes em 100 AEC. O Gemini Coven também tem um ritual específico para escolher seus líderes conhecidos como cerimônia de fusão. Nesta cerimônia, quando um conjunto de gêmeos no coven atinge a idade de 22 anos, os dois gêmeos realizam a Fusão durante um evento celestial, durante o qual o gêmeo mais forte mata essencialmente o gêmeo mais fraco para absorver seus poderes mágicos e certos traços de personalidade , dobrando sua força no processo. Uma vez que o ritual está completo, o gêmeo mais forte torna-se o líder do coven, a quem o poder coletivo do coven está vinculado. Esta magia conectiva beneficia o coven, tornando-os mais fortes, mas isso custa: as vidas de todos no coven estão ligadas à vida de seu líder, o que significaria que a morte do líder causaria a totalidade do coven para ser morto junto com eles. Na introdução do Gemini Coven para a série, o líder era Joshua Parker, que deveria ser sucedido por um de seus gêmeos mais velhos, Malachai ou Josette Parker. No entanto, devido a vários fatores (a saber, a instabilidade mental de Malachai e sua capacidade única de absorver a magia de outras bruxas sem a capacidade de possuir a sua própria, o que levou seus pais a chamá-lo de "abominação"), Joshua e sua esposa determinaram que Malachai era incapaz de liderar o coven e decidiu continuar tendo mais filhos até ter outro grupo de gêmeos para substituí-los. Eventualmente, eles conseguiram, e Olivia Parker e Lucas Parker nasceram exclusivamente com a intenção de tomar o lugar de Joshua como líder do coven. Infelizmente, apesar dos melhores esforços de Joshua, Malachai acabou realizando a cerimônia de Fusão de qualquer maneira em 2013, durante o qual ele dominou e matou seu irmão Luke. Porque ele "ganhou" a Fusão, ele não só absorveu a força mágica de Lucas e sua capacidade de gerar sua própria magia (que, como um Sifão, Malachai não possuía naturalmente), ele também ganhou a habilidade de seu irmão de ser empático e possuir remorso sobre sua ascensão como líder coven. O Gemini Coven acabou encontrando seu final vários meses depois no casamento de sua irmã gêmea Josette e seu pretendido marido, Alaric Saltzman. Antes que o casal pudesse terminar seus votos, Malachai matou Josette e suas gêmeas não nascidas e atacou o resto dos assistentes do partido antes de se esfaquear na garganta com um pedaço de vidro e se matar. Embora ele tenha recebido Sangue de vampiro de Lily Salvatore e despertado como um híbrido bruxa/vampiro, sua morte fez com que o resto dos membros do coven morra também, incluindo seu pai Joshua e sua irmã Olivia. Depois que Malachai foi morto por Damon Salvatore mais tarde naquela noite, sua morte marcou o fim da geração moderna do Gemini Coven para o bem. Em Toda a Série The Originals |-|Primeira Temporada= Em Always and Forever, o Coven do Quartel Francês é introduzido, uma comunidade de bruxas no Quartel Francês que praticam a Magia Ancestral. Assume-se que o coven existiu há bastante tempo, devido à tradição da Colheita, um ritual que as bruxas ancestrales realizam a cada trezentos anos, a fim de fortalecer o vínculo que eles têm com seus antepassados, sobre os quais eles desenham força. Os membros do coven, liderados por Sophie Deveraux, manipulam os recém-voltados Vampiros Originais Niklaus e Elijah Mikaelson para ajudá-los a derrubar o líder dos vampiros Marcel Gerard, que estava segurando as bruxas na subjugação e proibindo-as de praticar magia. |-|Segunda Temporada= Em City Beneath The Sea, foi revelado que na verdade existem nove covens principais em Nova Orleans, incluindo o Tremé Coven, e o Coven de Argel, o 9th Ward Coven e o Distrito Jardim Coven. É insinuado que pelo menos alguns desses covens também praticam magia ancestral, embora seja provável que eles também praticem outras formas de magia também. Uma ex-bruxa do Tremé Coven, Eva Sinclair, pretendia completar um ritual conhecido como Rito de Nines que envolveu a Canalização e, eventualmente, sacrificando uma bruxa de cada um dos nove covens em Nova Orleans, a fim de criar uma "nova ordem da bruxa" na cidade. Acreditava-se que se Eva tivesse sido bem sucedida ao completar o ritual, ela teria sido mais poderosa do que qualquer garota Elder ou Harvest. Após a morte do Regente dos nove covens de Nova Orleans, Josephine LaRue, os Anciãos tentaram recrutar o ex-membro da Tremé Coven Vincent Griffith para substituí-la. No entanto, a relutância de Vincent em retornar ao drama da comunidade sobrenatural em Nova Orleans levou-o a sugerir que Davina Claire ser nomeada Regente em vez disso, e depois de algumas conversas em ambas as partes, Davina recebeu oficialmente o título de Regente e, como tal, foi feito o canal para a vontade dos Ancestrais. |-|Terceira Temporada= Em For the Next Millennium, Davina reuniu os anciões dos nove covens de Nova Orleans ara decidir as diretrizes a seguir, ou seja, uma trégua na disputa entre vampiros e bruxas. As bruxas que pertencem ao Ninth Ward Coven causam fricção na comunidade das bruxas, porque não confiam em Davina como líder, pois consideram que é um simpatizante de vampiros. Um dos mais antigos do 9º Ward Coven, Kara Nguyen, até atacou fisicamente Davina com um feitiço durante uma reunião no Cemitério Lafayette e ela pagou o preço com a vida. Estrutura Nova Orleans é a cidade com o maior número de covens, que são bem estruturados e diferenciados em comparação com outros covens ou grupos mostrados até agora. Enquanto o pequeno coven, geralmente de gerência familiar, se refere a um líder ou ancião, em Nova Orleans, os covens da bruxa são hierárquicos de acordo com um padrão bem definido: *'Regente:' bruxa-chefe dos nove covens de Nova Orleans, soberana da comunidade das bruxas e atuando como um emissário para Os Ancestrais. Este papel não é hereditário, mas eletivo por mútuo acordo entre os idosos com base nas habilidades de liderança do candidato e nas necessidades da comunidade. *'Ancião:' Cada coven tem pelo menos um par de bruxas idosas que atuam como guias e sacerdotes do coven individual, além de lidar com problemas internos do coven em questão. *'Bruxa da Colheita:' a cada 300 anos, quatro jovens bruxas conhecidas como "Bruxas da Colheita" são escolhidas do Coven do Quartel Francês para ser a vanguarda do Ritual da Colheita, uma cerimônia que, de acordo com Vincent Griffith pode ser realizada apenas pelos Ançiões do Quartel Francês Coven. Após a conclusão do ritual, uma Bruxa da Colheita ganha o favor dos Ancestrais e é reverenciada pela comunidade para ser treinada como futuras líderes. *'Comunidade das Bruxas:' as famílias pertencentes ao mesmo coven atuam como membros de uma grande família, então teremos as bruxas do bairro francês, as bruxas Tremé, as bruxas Versailles e assim por diante. Normalmente, cada coven gerencia seus negócios em uma certa parte da cidade, respeitando as fronteiras estabelecidas pela divisão em distritos, mas alguns assuntos precisam colaborar, para que os anciãos de cada coven se encontrem com o Regente para discutir as políticas a serem implementadas, especialmente quando é necessário interagir com outras facções; humanos, vampiros e lobisomens, respectivamente. Tradições e Políticas O coven atua como uma grande organização ou uma família extensa, oferecendo apoio e proteção aos seus membros, mas também é administrada por regras rígidas de conduta que levam a uma punição severa aqueles que transgredem as regras, especialmente entre os covens de Nova Orleans. Às vezes, é possível que dentro do mesmo coven há facções com agenda diferente. Isso pode ser causado por motivações e crenças pessoais, feudos ou ganhos pessoais. No entanto, uma das tarefas dos anciãos e do Regente é manter a paz entre os membros da comunidade bruxa. Uma conspiração contra fileiras superiores pode levar a suspensão, como afirmou a bruxa Davina Claire e o questionamento do valor dos ancestrais, bem como a trama contra bruxas, leva a uma morte horripilante, geralmente sangrando causada por meios mágicos. O castigo mais terrível que uma bruxa pode sofrer é ser banida através de um ritual que é implementado apenas em circunstâncias severas quando uma bruxa é culpada de crimes sérios, como traçar o assassinato de outras bruxas. Quando a bruxa culpada também é regente, a bruxa é forçada a renunciar ao papel de liderança. Uma vez que a bruxa evitada é expulsa da comunidade das bruxas, é possível que a mesma regra se aplique aos idosos também. Para as bruxas que sofrem de problemas mentais ou são culpadas pelo crime de praticar magia escura ou proibida, a sentença deve ser bloqueada no Asilo Fauline, onde são constantemente sedadas para suprimir seu poder mágico. Uma vez que as bruxas de Nova Orleans se baseiam em uma fonte comum de Magia Ancestral, a cada trezentos anos, os Ancestros exigem o sacrifício de quatro jovens bruxas para restabelecer a conexão entre bruxas vivas e mortas da Cidade Crescente. A tarefa de completar o Ritual de colheita é de acordo com os anciãos do Quartel Francês Coven, ou outra bruxa suficientemente poderosa no caso de não haver anciões vivos e o sacrifício deve ser aceito pelos ancestrais ou, no caso da re-conexão do Plano Ancestral, através da intercessão de um espírito Ancestral da Bruxa do Bairro Francês, ou seja, Davina Claire. Para alimentar o grupo do poder ancestrais, é uma tradição entre as bruxas de Nova Orleans consagrar seus mortos, enviando a energia mágica ao Plano Ancestral, onde os antepassados observam seus descendentes. Uma tradição que pertence apenas ao Gemini Coven, um coven localizado em Portland, Oregon, foi eleger seu líder através de um ritual mortal, conhecido como A Fusão, onde os filhos gêmeos do líder atual combinariam sua magia e o gêmeo mais forte absorver a magia do gêmeo mais fraco, bem como traços de caráter, ganhando liderança total do coven do líder anterior. Covens Conhecidos *Coven de Aja (Destruído) *Bennett Coven (Inativo) *Os Oito Perpétuos (Destruído) *Gemini Coven (Inativo) *Os Hereges (Híbridos; Inativo) *Os Viajantes (Destruído) *Os Morts-Vivants (Livros; Destruído) *Obeah Coven *As Irmãs (Inativo) *Tribo de Bruxas Nativas Americanas (Inativo) Nove Covens de Nova Orleans *Argel Coven Coven *Coven do Quartel Francês *Distrito Jardim Coven *Gentilly Coven *Ninth Ward Coven *Tremé Coven *Três Covens Sem Nome **Os Parentes (Banidos por seu Coven não especificado ao Asilo) **As Rainhas Voodoo (Destruído; Afiliação Coven Desconhecido) Líderes Aja (1).png|Aja †|link=Aja MarkosS5.jpg|Markos †|link=Markos 6X08-72-Joshua.jpg|Joshua Parker † (Anteriormente)|link=Joshua Parker Malachi Parker Is Pissed.png|Malachai Parker (Anteriormente)|link=Malachai Parker Madison Season 3.jpg|Madison † (Anteriormente)|link=Madison Bastianna 1.png|Bastianna Natale †|link=Bastianna Natale Unknown.png|Agnes †|link=Agnes Papa Tunde.png|Papa Tunde †|link=Papa Tunde Geneevive.jpg|Genevieve †|link=Genevieve Celeste profile.png|Céleste Dubois †|link=Céleste Dubois Esther00.png|Esther Mikaelson †|link=Esther Mikaelson Kara Nyguen For The Next Millennium.png|Kara Nguyen †|link=Kara Nguyen Josephine.png|Josephine LaRue † (Ex-Regente)|link=Josephine LaRue TO 221 1241Davina.jpg|Davina Claire (Ex-Regente)|link=Davina Claire VincentGriffith.png|Vincent Griffith (Ex-Regente)|link=Vincent Griffith 1112.jpg|Van Nguyen † (Ex-Regente)|link=Van Nguyen Curiosidades *A palavra "coven" era originalmente uma palavra escocesa medieval tardia (cerca de 1500), o que significa uma reunião de qualquer tipo de acordo com o Oxford English Dictionary. Deriva da palavra de raiz latina "convocar" o significado de "se juntar" ou "reunir", que também deu origem à convocação em inglês. No inglês moderno, a palavra "coven" tem como principal significado "uma reunião de bruxas", mais raramente de vampiros (que usualmente chamam o nome de clã). *A professora da faculdade Sheila Bennett e o Dr. Jonas Martin mencionaram que a Família Bennett vem de Salem, Massachusetts. Salem é bem conhecido por sua história de bruxas perseguidas, incluindo o Salem Witch Trials. *Tradicionalmente, há treze bruxas em um coven: um líder e doze membros. *O termo "coven" foi originalmente criado para dar um nome a um grupo de bruxas, mas no presente, o termo também é usado para um grupo de vampiros, bem como "clan" e "den". * Se o líder do Gemini Coven morre, o resto dos membros também morrem. * Está confirmado que existem nove covens em Nova Orleans. ** De acordo com o que foi sugerido por Vincent em City Beneath The Sea, embora cada um dos nove covens de Nova Orleans pratique a Magia Ancestral, cada um dos covens também tem outras formas diferentes de feitiçaria que praticam com base no tipo de magia praticada por seus antepassados , como Magia Sacrificial, Magia Representacional, Voodoo, Hoodoo, necromancia, etc. Isto foi confirmado por Vincent depois de convencer Davina de se tornar Regente, quando ele explicou a ela que sua conexão com todos os ancestrais dos nove covens lhe permitiria recorrer às diferentes formas de magia que eles praticados durante suas vidas, incluindo necromancia, o que lhe daria o poder de trazer o namorado Kol Mikaelson de volta da morte. * Os covens de Nova Orleans estão liderados por uma única bruxa, conhecida como Regente, que é a voz e a vontade dos Antepassados e tem acesso à totalidade do poder de todos os antepassados de cada um dos nove covens. ** Este papel, até a primavera de 2013, foi coberto por Josephine LaRue. Após sua morte, os Anciãos dos nove covens queriam eleger Vincent Griffith para substituí-la, mas, como ele não estava interessado no papel, ele nomeou Davina Claire para assumir o cargo. **Davina recebeu oficialmente o título de Regente em Fire with Fire, a depois de convencer os Anciões de que ela os ajudaria a ficarem fortes contra os vampiros. **Tanto ela quanto o Regente que a seguiu, Vincent, foram banidos. O último Regente, Van Nguyen foi assassinado por Kol Mikaelson. Galeria Tremé2.png|TC 300 (1).png|FQ Aja's Coven.png|CA Heretics1.png|OH Traveler5.png|Viajantes 6X21-113-ElenaDamon.png|GC Sisters0.png|AI Rayna-Shaman.jpg|OP NinthWard0.png|NW Kindred1.png|AK BSpirits0.png|BC Bonnie-and-the-witch-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png TVD 12582.jpg Heretics3.png Tremé.png Normal TheOriginals202-0387.jpg TO311 0114.jpg Consecrationwitchesfuneralepisode302theoriginals.jpg 8x12 Bennett Coven 3.png TO408-001-Shaman-Baby.png|NAT TO408-078-Hollow-Inadu-Tribesmen-Elders-Shaman.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Covens de Bruxas